Eine Rose voller Dornen
by Ekki
Summary: Zwei Dörfer in Mittelerde werden von unbekannten Reitern niedergebrannt. Es gibt Überlebende, die auf einen gewissen Waldläufer treffen, doch sind die Reiter hinter ihnen her. CHAPTER1 Please RR


Disclaimer: Mir gehört so gut wie nix, sondern dem lieben John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, außer ein paar (vielen) Figuren, die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind. Geld fürs Schreiben bekomme ich auch nicht. Ich habe dat hier nur so geschrieben, einfach aus Spaß!  
  
So ok, ich hab es dann mal geschafft das erste Pitel meiner 2. FF zu schreiben! XD EIN WUNDER IS GESCHEHEN!!! Ich komm ja mit dem Schreiben ja net so wirklich voran... **räusper** ok die FF is ja eigentlich nur entstanden, weil ich eine gaaaaaaanz bestimmte Szenen schreiben wollte... die überigens auch schon geschrieben is... aba das dauert noch ;) der anfang war auch erst ganz anders gedacht, deswegen hat's auch ein bisschen gedauert... so dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen und über ein paar reviews würd ich mich freuen! (^o^) Bin für Kritik, wie auch für Lob offen **lol**  
  
Anmerkung: Ich sollte vielleicht noch sagen, dass diese FF einige Jahrzehnte vor dem Ringkrieg spielt, deswegen werden wohl nicht so viele bekannte Charas vorkommen! Sry... aba ich werde versuchen so viele wie möglich einzubauen! Wünsche sind schon eingegangen **g**  
  
Kapitel 1 - Rettende Begegnung  
  
Malan stampfte wütend durchs Dorf, auf der Suche nach Altar. Sie suchte überall und fragte jeden nach ihm, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Sie drehte um jedes Haus eine kleine Runde, doch konnte sie ihn nicht finden.   
  
Sauer, wie sie war, ging sie auf den Wald zu. Dort verschwand er öfters mit seinen neuen 'Freundinnen'. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal den Wald erreicht, als sie auch schon ein leises Kichern hörte.   
  
Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah gerade noch wie Altar und ein Mädchen sich schnell hinter einem Busch duckten. Sie hatten sie beobachtet.  
  
Oh, jetzt werde ich es ihm zeigen!, dachte sie wütend.   
  
Malan strakste geradewegs auf den Busch zu und schrie Altar an:  
  
„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken? Soll ich etwa alles allein machen?!"  
  
Altar stand auf, zögerte kurz, dann nickte er mit einem fetten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Dieses Grinsen brachte Malan völlig zur Weißglut und sie holte aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch war er schneller und hielt ihr Handgelenk, kurz bevor ihre Hand seinem Geischt zu nahe kam, fest.  
  
Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Malan befreite sich ruckartig aus seinem Griff und versuchte ihn nicht noch einmal anzuschrein:  
  
„Du wirst jetzt sofort mitkommen und mir helfen, sonst..." Ein gellender Schrei unterbrach Malan und sie drehte sich um, um auszumachen, woher der Schrei gekommen war, doch konnte sie niemanden entdecken.  
  
Altar und seine Freundin hatten sich ebenfalls umgeschaut, wie auch die umstehenden Leute, die Malan und Altar beobachtet hatten. Aber es war niemand zu sehen, von dem der Schrei hätte gewesen sein können.  
  
Malan schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich Altar wieder zu, um fortzufahren. Doch soweit kam sie garnicht, denn es war wieder ein Schrei zu hören. Diesmal nur schmerzhafter und panischer.  
  
„Was ist da bloß los?" murmelte Malan und sprach somit die Frage aus, die sich alle stellten.  
  
Alle schauten gespannt in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, und warteten... worauf sie warteten, wussten sie selber nicht. Auf irgendetwas.  
  
„Da!" rief plötzlich ein älterer Dorfbewohner und deutete die Straße hinuter, woher auch der Schrei gekommen war.   
  
Man konnte einen schemenhaften Umriss erkennen, der sich als Mensch heraus stellte. Dieser rannte auf das Dorf zu und fing erneut an zu schreien, als er die Dorfbewohner sah. Er rief ihnen etwas zu, doch konnte man es auf diese Distanz noch nicht verstehen.   
  
Alle standen wie versteinert da und warteten wieder darauf, dass etwas geschah.   
  
Der Mann, wie sich herausstellte, kam immer näher und so langsam, konnte man vertstehen, was er ihnen zu rief. Es hörte sich an wie „Reiter!" und „Flieht!".  
  
Malan war die erste, die aus ihrer Starre erwachte und rannte dem Mann entgegen. Auch die restlichen Dorfbewohner wagten es wieder sich zu bewegen und liefen ihr hinterher.  
  
Während Malan dem Mann entgegenlief, konnte sie immer mehr erschreckende Details shen: Der Mann hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn und seiner Kleider waren zerrissen und schwelten, ein paar weitere Schittwunden hatte er an der Schulter und er hinkte auch stark. Außerdem musste sie feststellen, dass es kein Mann aus ihrem Dorf war.  
  
Malan zügelte ihr Tempo, der Mann tat es ihr gleich und humpelte auf sie zu. Als sie sich dann gegenüber standen, fragte sie ihn:   
  
„Was ist denn passiert? Und wer hat dir... das angetan?" Bei der letzten Frage hatte sie auf seine immernoch blutende Platzwunde an der Stirn gedeutet.  
  
Sie bekam nicht gleich eine Antwort, denn der Verwundete musste erst einmal Luft holen. Als er beginnen wollte, kamen die anderen Dorfbewohner und drangen mit den gleichen Fragen, die Malan gestellt hatte, aber auch mit anderen auf ihn ein.  
  
„RUHE!" meldete sich Altar zu Wort und alle verstummten überrascht, dann wandte er sich dem Verletztem zu „Also, der Reihe nach, als erstes erzählst du uns am Besten, wer du bist und dann was passiert ist!"  
  
„Ich... ich bin Hardall und komme aus dem Nachbardorf. Ich bin hier, um euch zu warnen. Sie... sie haben... unser..." Hardall stockte. Einige sahen ihn fragend und mit neugierem Blick an, andere wiederum bedachten ihn eher mit einem angsterfülltem Blick. Dann fuhr er fort:   
  
„Unser Dorf... es ist... sie haben alles zerstört! Sie haben alles verbrannt! Ihr müsst fliehen! Sie werden auch eures zerstören! Sie sind hinter mir her! Sie sind mir gefolgt! Flieht, flieht bevor es zu spät ist!" Den letzten Satz hatte er fast geschrien.  
  
Ängstliches und auch misstrauisches Gemurmel brach unter den anwesenden Dorfbewohnern aus.   
  
„Wer sind 'Sie'?" wagte es dann endlich jemand zu fragen.  
  
„Die Reiter! Sie haben Fackeln dabei und sie töten jeden, der ihnen zu nahe kommt, und sie verbrennen jedes einzelne Haus, sie schrecken vor nichts zurück! Niemand weiß wo sie herkommen, aber..." Hardall wurde von lautem immer näher kommenden Hufgetrappel unterbrochen. Alle schauten die Straße hinunter, wo das Geräusch herkam.   
  
Rötlich flackernde Schatten erschienen hinter der Biegung und durch brachen die Dämmerung. Die Reiter kamen, wie der Mann gesagt hatte.   
  
„FLIEHT!" rief Hardall ihnen zu, bevor er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte und los lief.  
  
Seine Worte und das Gesehene ließ die Dorfbewohner in Panik davonlaufen. Manche suchten ihre Verwandten, andere liefen einfach blind davon. Chaos brach im Dorf aus.  
  
Malan, Altar und seine Freundin rannten auf den Waldrand zu ihrer Rechten zu. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die durcheinander schreienden Menschen.  
  
Als die ersten, mit Fackeln ausgestatteten, Reiter das Dorf erreichten und stehen blieben, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, drehte Malan sich um. Die Gesichter der Reiter konnte man nicht erkennen, denn sie trugen Helme, die nur kleine Schlitze für die Augen und Nasen hatten. Sie trugen lange braune Mäntel, auf dem hinten ein großer weißer Adler prangte, und unter den Mänteln trugen die Reiter keine Rüstung, sondern nur Kettenhemden.  
  
Einer der Unheimlichen schaute in Malans Richtung. Es schien als würden sich ihre Blicke treffen. Auf diese Distanz war das gar nicht möglich, doch war sich Malan in der Hinsicht ziemlich sicher.  
  
Anscheinend hatte der Reiter sie entdeckt, denn er deutete mit seinem gezogenem Schwert in ihre Richtung und sprach mit seinem Kameraden. Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte auf sie zu.  
  
Dies geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden.  
  
Malan schrie auf, schaute wieder nach vorne und legte einen Zahn zu. Sie riss Altar und seine Freundin mit sich.   
  
Endlich erreichten sie den Wald.   
  
Die Schreie aus dem Dorf wurden immer grauenvoller. Die Reiter machten sich wohl daran, die „Prophezeihung" Hardalls, wahr zu machen.  
  
Keiner der Drei schaute zurück, die Bilder hätten sie sonst nie vergessen, aber dafür würden sich die Todesschreie für immer in ihre Gedächtnisse brennen. Sie rannten weiter und weiter in den Wald hinein, denn die Gefahr war noch nicht vorüber. Einer der Reiter war hinter ihnen. Und er kam immer näher. Man konnte das Knacken von Ästen und vom Unterholz hören, über das er ritt.  
  
Sie rannten weiter in den Wald hinein, doch wurde es nicht leichter, weil das Unterholz immer dichter wurde. Malan hatte unzählige Risse an Beinen und Armen, aber auch ein paar im Gesicht. Ihr Kleid sah auch nicht viel besser aus.  
  
Wie es kommen musste, verfing sich ihr Kleid ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal so, dass es nichts brachte, kurz daran zu reißen. Also blieb sie stehen und fummelte an ihrem Kleid rum, doch ließ es sich einfach nicht abmachen.   
  
Als Altar bemerkt hatte, dass Malan nicht mehr hinter ihnen war, war er ebenfalls stehen geblieben und zu ihr zurückgelaufen. Seine Freundin war einfach weitergelaufen.   
  
Nun sah er Malan, wie sie versuchte ihr Kleid von einem wilden Rosenbusch zu befreien. Er rannte zu ihr und wollte ihr helfen. Malan schlug aber seine Hand beiseite und fuhr ihn an:  
  
„Lass das! Ich schaff das schon! Geh lieber, ehrlich, ich schaff das!" Doch so schnell ließ sich Altar nicht abwimmeln und begann an dem Stück Stoff zu reißen. Malan bedachte ihm mit einem wütendem Blick und murmelte nur ein „Selber Schuld!".  
  
So wie sie beide dort auf dem Waldboden saßen und versuchten Malans Kleid aus dem Busch zu befreien, sah der Reiter sie, als er sie erreichte. Beide schauten voller Furcht zu ihm empor, rissen aber dafür umso stärker an dem Kleid. Sie wussten, wenn sie es jetzt nicht schaffen würden, dann würden sie sterben.  
  
Der Ritter sah auf sie mit kalten blauen Augen hinab und hielt seine Fackel hoch, die er in der Linken hielt, um sie besser zu erkennen. Seine Rechte schmückte prachtvolles Schwert.  
  
Er betrachtete die beiden Figuren, wie sie dort saßen, mit dem Kleid rangen und ihn dabei ängstlich anschauten. Er musste grinsen, doch blieb dies Malan und Altar verborgen, denn sein Mund war durch seinen Helm nicht zu sehen.   
  
Die Beiden sehen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen, dachte der Reiter hämisch, und gleich sind sie auch welche.  
  
Er stieg mit einer anmutigen Bewegung von seinem Pferd, hob sein Schwert und trat auf die Beiden zu. Jetzt konnte er auch sehen, dass sie zitterten.  
  
Altar und Malan hatten aufgehört an ihrem Kleid zu zerren, denn die Angst hüllte ihr Denken und auch ihre Bewegungen in einen Nebel, der undurchdringlich zu sein schien. Malan schaute in die kalten blauen Augen des Reiters. Es war schon sehr dunkel und man konnte eigentlich nicht viel erkennen, doch konnte Malan genau die Augenfarbe ihres Gegenübers bestimmen. Seine Augen faszinierten sie, so blöd das auch in diesem Moment klingen mochte und fesselten sie auch gleichzeitig.   
  
Malan konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von seinem Augen wenden.   
  
Der Reiter holte zum Schlag und Malan wusste: Jetzt war aus. Sie schloss die Augen, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Altar erschlagen wurde. Altar schrie neben ihr auf.  
  
Das Aufeinanderschlagen von Eisen war zu hören. Verwundert über dieses Geräusch schlug Malan schnell die Augen wieder auf und sog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein.  
  
Neben ihr lag kein toter Altar. Dieser war ziemlich lebendig, nur blass. Doch vor ihr stand eine große Gestalt, gehüllt in einen langen Mantel und mit erhobenem Schwert.  
  
Der Fremde vor ihr hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet, indem er mit seinem Schwert den Angriff des Reiters pariert hatte.  
  
Der Reiter war ziemlich überrascht. War dieser Kerl einfach aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen und hatte seinen Schwerthieb abgefangen? Was fiel dem eigentlich ein, sich in anderer Leute Sachen einzumischen?  
  
Der Unbekannte schlug das Schwert des Reiters zur Seite und machte ein Schritt nach hinten. Dann befahl er Malan und Altar zu:  
  
„Na los, macht das ihr wegkommt!" Der Fremde hob sein Schwert und drang auf den Reiter ein, dieser hob ebenfall sein Schwert.  
  
Malan und Altar sprangen hoch und wollten los laufen, doch hing Malans Kleid noch immer in dem Rosenbusch fest und so viel sie auch gleich wieder hin. Altar half ihr hoch.  
  
„Macht schon!" rief ihnen der Mann zu und kämpfte weiter mit dem Reiter.  
  
„Ich kann nicht! Ich hänge fest!" wimmerte Malan und zog wieder an ihrem Kleid mit Hilfe von Altar.  
  
Der Unbekannte murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Er hob das Schwert und legte alle Kraft in diesen Schalg und riss dem Reiter sein Schwert aus der Hand. Dann hob er das Knie und rammte es dem Ritter in die Magendgegend und griff schnell nach der Fackel, die der Reiter bei sich hatte. Dieser ging keuchend in die Knie und rang verzweifelt um Luft. Der Fremde drehte sein Schwert in der Hand und schlug dem Reiter den Knauf ins Gesicht. Endgültig bewusstlos ging der Reiter zu Boden.   
  
„Das hätten wir!" Zum ersten Mal drehte der Fremde sich zu Malan und Altar herum. Er war groß und als sein Kapuze herunterschlug, konnte man erkennen, dass er schulterlanges braunes Haar und blaugraue Augen hatte. „Wo ist denn jetzt euer Problem?"  
  
Sie brauchten ihm nicht zu antworten, denn er sah es in dem selbem Moment, in dem er die Frage stellte. Er ging neben Malan in die Hocke und zog einmal kräftig am Kleid.   
  
„War doch gar nicht so schwer!" grinste der Fremde und hielt ihnen ein Stück roten Stoff vor ihre Gesichter. Verdutzt schauten Malan und Altar ihn an, doch schnell wechselte Altars Gesichtsausdruck ins Beleidigte.  
  
Der Fremde drückte Malan das Stück Stoff in die Hand, stand auf und hob die Fackel, die er seinem Gegner abgenommen hatte, um sich ein bisschen umzusehen. Sein Blick blieb bei dem Pferd des Reiters, welches ein wenig abseits stand und graste, hängen. Er ging auf das Pferd zu, gefolgt von Malans und Altars Blicken. Das Pferd scheute zu erst, doch als der Fremde begann, mit ihm in einer fremden aber wunderschön klingenden Sprache zu sprechen wurde es ruhiger. Er fing an es zu streicheln und wandte sich Altar und Malan wieder zu:  
  
„Ich glauben wir sollten verschwinden." Er deutete auf den bewusstlosen Reiter. „Sie werden bestimmt nach ihm suchen, aber sein Pferd nehmen wir mit."  
  
Malan stand auf und sah den Fremden an. Dann fragte sie:  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"  
  
„Ich bin Streicher." 


End file.
